This invention relates to waste receptacles having multiple liner bag support structures to provide the essential convenience necessary for the success of recycling insofar as separating and segregating recyclables from non-recyclables is concerned.
Devices have been proposed which include partitions and self supporting sub-containers that are often too large for indoor use as well as being difficult to handle.
Other devices have been proposed in which a plurality of angled upturned hooks at the upper ends of a container are arranged to support a plurality of plastic liner bags.
However, these devices have not been entirely satisfactory and particularly the method of connection of the plastic bags to the device has been very limited in that the upturned hooks are to puncture the bags at their upper portions which therefore causes them, when used, to rip or tear from the weight of the contents. In addition, this type of device allows only one type and size of bag to be used; as well as being difficult to operate and ineffective, they have a very limited capacity for wide spread use and acceptance.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved multiple liner bags support structure which will not damage the bags, is versatile enough to allow the usage of different types and sizes of bags, and provides optimum durability and flexibility.
Waste separation apparatus having multiple liner bag support structures have been invented which are disclosed in co-pending application 515,073. The structures of the present application are modifications of those structures, in some respects more simple in construction.